youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tupka217
Welcome to Young Justice Wiki! Hi, welcome to Young Justice Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Green Lantern Corp. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Supermorff (Talk) 22:22, July 19, 2011 Welcome Welcome, my friend! ― Thailog 23:05, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Status Thailog likes this. ― Thailog 19:17, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :DCanimated is pretty much dead, and the big DC is boring now that I'm 12.020 points ahead of the next active user. I needed something to excite me again, and YJ is it. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 19:26, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Hi Tupka. The admins and I have noticed that you've been making very qualitative edits to the wiki, and for that I thank you. You may have noticed that Young Justice Wiki has been hit with a bit of vandalism lately, and so to combat this, myself and Thailog are considering you for rollback rights. Would you be interested? I assume you know how to use them. :P 19:29, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:33, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Great. :) 19:35, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Captain Marvel Actually captain marvel as seen from this picture (http://www.marvelfamily.com/images/WhosWho/panels/WhizComics002b.jpg) only started having a full sash belt with that piece hanging down when he was drawn (or should i say painted?) by Alex Ross, before it was merely implied it was such a belt. Other iterations of the charecter have been interpreted differently, (http://t1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQxcMkA21YkrWLVyU0YoBAcZCzOyZ1f8W8kmlsr-8iyCg_d4mBm) though not seen here within the comic itself the belt sometimes included a buckle. I know what I am talking about. --FossilLord 02:40, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :The piece hanging down may have been invented by Ross, but he has worn a sash for as long as he exists. Especially in the Golden Age. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 06:47, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Maybe but it was with Mr.Ross that it began to look like that, i believe he also standardized the gauntlets. Though those have been shifting in appearance for a while.--FossilLord 16:26, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Categories Oh sorry.I thought they counted anyway.REALLY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Appear Blast, so I did. Thanks! -- Supermorff 19:06, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Icicle Olliver, i think you removed the Ben 10-Vilgax Yuri-James off the Icicle Sr. page Larry1996 21:17, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, yes I did. Actors need to eat. So there's likely going to be a project where they worked together before. It's irrelevant. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:22, November 1, 2011 (UTC) White minority Is #2 really answered? What's the answer? ― 'Thailog' 16:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :A large majority of the greens and reds discriminates. But M'gann comes from a liberal family, and was raised to despise it. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 16:24, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Aah, right. Care to add the answer? ― 'Thailog' 16:25, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :"Many Green and Red Martians were intolerant of whites, deeming them inferior for (as of yet) undisclosed reasons. M'gann was raised in a liberal family, and they had no issue with the Whites." Something like that. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 16:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ??? What was all that C}?? Thailog just removed those C}'s from an edit which did the same thing. It's either a RTE fault, or perhaps a side-effect of that new editing function which 'remembers' a previous edit if it was left unpublished. Odd. 21:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: :I have no idea, but I noticed it on someone else's edit earlier today too. --'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:04, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Images Oh my bad, forgot, sorry. So basically nothing with CN on it, gotcha. [[User:Firestormblaze|'''Takes too long]] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'seems so slow']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze| 20:51, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :No. Use the . --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 20:54, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sig Yeah I know. I don't know why it does that, though. [[User:Firestormblaze|'Takes too long']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'seems so slow']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'to me']] 20:57, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Eastern Seaboard Why are you removing the Eastern Seaboard link? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 08:53, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :It's not really a precise location, is it? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:54, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Mother box Dude why'd you delete my edit on the Mother Box page? :Because that's not how you expand a stub. You might want to check out the section and the Manual of Style before making more edits. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:07, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks lol thanks, dude. [[User:Firestormblaze|'Takes too long']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'seems so slow']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'to me']] 18:05, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Wolf Can I ask why you keep deleting my edit at the page 'Wolf' merely 3 minutes after I post anything there? It's not like I'm writing rubbish or spam, I'm writing something that may actually be a true 'trivia' or whatever; and besides Superman DOES have a dog named Krypto, which would be a very valid reason as to why Miss Martian said what she did and why Superboy refused that name. It just seems very strange to me that's all, as if I'm not "allowed" to make a minor edit or something. :It's not wrong, but: the history section should be in-universe. Also, keep speculation to a minimum. You can make all the edits you want, but make sure to read our policies first. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:53, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Reply from Retsinif Sorry, I did not know it was troubling anyone. :It's not really troubling, it's just about keeping things tidy. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:16, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay And, by the way, concratulations on thickering it out, that makes it 8 days this somone thickered it out. Now that this experiment is over, time to go back to my Harry Potter book. :Please. I figured it out Saturday. And you've been using this name for four days, not 8. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:55, November 21, 2011 (UTC) EverythingFanat1c Yeah, thanks. It's kinda hard but nothin' a few days can't fix, right? How do I put it in order? Ooooookay. Suuure. I'll do that. But I have a different meaning of funny. Everyone does. So I add whats funny, and some people might actually like it. So do I have to delete a Yadda and move it lower and ''then ''type what I need? Cause that's usually the problem but I can't remember ''all ''the quotes. Thank you. Is my Robin quote in 'Bereft' funny or are you going to take it out? Sorry Had to make an edit to the TARDIS Wiki conserning the mentions to the Eleventh Doctor in ''Forest of the Dead. Got band for adding ALL the Story arcs of series 4 in 2008 so had to make a new account after learning my lesson. Anyway, after the edts to TARDIS Wiki, I must have forgot to change back to Finisterboy, so sorry all again.Tirenifs 22:11, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Oops... (awkward chuckle) sorry againFinisterboy 22:13, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :So you bandodged on another wiki? Creating a new account for ban evasion is itself a blockable offense. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 22:19, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Past Tense Going to take a while before I get used to the past tense. Expect cleaning up after me sometime in the near future again >_>. I have always done present tense even before I started working on this wiki. Sorry. -- [[User:lLight|l'']][[User talk:lLight|Light''☆]] 16:09, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Fictional The article is poorly written. It needs to include "Fictional" the way it is written describes it as if it was a show just like young justice and that the network is like cartoon network. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 17:38, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :If you call that poorly written, you haven't seen some of the other trainwrecks we (used to) have. :Per our Manual of Style, articles about things in the show should be in-universe. This includes the headline. From the layout, style and context, a reader should be able to make clear it's fictional. It's not written like Cartoon Network or Young Justice at all. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:46, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Gradients How does this look on your browser? ― 'Thailog' 12:18, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :It looks good on Safari and Chrome. On IE, it's just regular blue. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 12:25, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, good. Gradients don't work on IE, so it's supposed to look like that. ― 'Thailog' 12:51, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Help me out for once? Hey there. I was wondering if you could possibly get a nice HD image file for the Geokinesis article I created recently. I know you replcaced and marked the image I had for the Pyrokinesis article I created, so I was wondering if you could also find one for this article. I think just one of Red Volcano using it against The Team in the episode Humanity would suffice. Thanks in advance. 'Banan14kab'' 09:46, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe later. I'm in the middle of something on dc.wikia now. Finish that first.--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|'''''217]] 10:35, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Recent edits Why did you get rid/reverted of my edits all together and could you at least edit the jsa page? :Because you made a bit of a mess. Ask Greg answers need to be sourced specifically. See for example Thomas Wayne, which already has an Ask Greg source. :Also, the bit on Lantern Rings is partly incorrect, and the rest lacks context. And in all, it's pretty irrelevant. :Edit the JSA page with what? :You might want to check out the Manual of Style and .--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 21:37, December 31, 2011 (UTC)